Love Story
by Asagi Tsuki
Summary: The love story of one Harry Potter and one Draco Malfoy, who were still young when they first saw each other


**Love Story**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Summary: the love story of one Harry Potter and one Draco Malfoy, who were still young when they first saw each other

Warning: OOCness, totally non-canon compliant

Disclaimer: obviously, Harry Potter is not written by me. If it were, it would be so lame, that this fandom would be non-existent. And I would be off writing another book instead of fanfics

A/N: obviously, inspired by Taylor Swift's Love Story. I don't quite like the song, but anything that gives me inspiration is okay, I suppose :P you're welcome to listen to the song as you read. Maybe it'll help create the atmosphere :P

**Love Story**

Draco Malfoy had grown up sheltered all his life. He was born a Squib and Lucius had made sure no one mentioned magic in Draco's presence on Narcissa's request, because she didn't want her son to feel heartbroken for not having something he should have. They too had stopped doing magic inside the house, had forced the house elves to work without being seen by Draco, and kept away all magical portraits and artefacts in the Manor in a storeroom at a place Draco was forbidden to set foot into.

There were a few things that weren't kept from him, however, but mostly only the magical creatures. Draco knew there were magical creatures, but he didn't know that there were magical _people_, so his parents thought it was alright.

When he was eleven, Narcissa took him to Diagon Alley to buy him a few dress robes and a pet owl. As the heir of House Malfoy, he would have to attend balls and functions held by his parents, so Narcissa was buying him robes to wear to such parties. Draco had wanted to go pick his owl instead, so Narcissa promised that she wouldn't buy his owl without him knowing.

"Oh, are you here for your school robes too?" Madam Malkin asked when Draco walked in, but when she saw Narcissa walking behind him, she fell quiet.

"School robes?" Draco asked curiously. "Is there a school that has robes for its uniform? That's actually neat."

"Yes, of course it is," Narcissa said with a smile, then urged Draco forward. "He needs dress robes for formal functions. Make them fit him, but don't make them uncomfortable for him."

"Of course, Mrs. Malfoy," Madam Malkin agreed, nodding quickly.

"I'll be going shopping for a bit, alright, Draco?" Narcissa asked as she pressed a kiss on his forehead. "We'll get your pet after you're finished."

"Alright," Draco agreed. "Have a safe trip, Mom!"

He watched as his mother leave the shop before following Madam Malkin to the fitting room. A couple of minutes later, a boy about his age came in as well.

"Hey," Draco greeted.

"Hey," the boy greeted back. "You here for school robes? Oh, wait, stupid question—"

"No, I'm not, actually," Draco replied with a small smile. "Are you going to that school with robes for uniforms? That must be really nice. My school uses a vest as uniform."

The boy frowned. "You're not going to Hogwarts?"

"Oh, is that the name of the school?"

"Yeah, it's the school of magic," the boy replied eagerly. "Are you like me? Were you raised by Muggles?"

"What's a Muggle?" Draco asked back curiously.

"Mr. Potter!" Madam Malkin exclaimed in terror when she walked into the two's conversation. She pulled the dark-haired boy aside and explained to him that magic was never to be mentioned in front of Draco on request of his parents.

"But why not?" Harry asked curiously.

"Because he isn't magical," Madam Malkin said nervously. "If you mention it in front of him, it'll only make him envious and sad. Do you want that?"

"No," Harry said. "But I want him to know magic. Not so that he knows what he's missing out on, but so that he realizes how wonderful this world he lives in actually is."

"Well, that's good and all, but don't mention it to him yet, alright?" Madam Malkin pleaded. "Now is not the time yet."

Harry still looked doubtful, but agreed. When he got back out, whenever Draco asked about magic, Harry would steer the conversation towards other things.

Later that night, when Draco asked about Hogwarts, magic, and Muggles to Lucius, he was livid. He had strongly disliked the Potter boy ever since then.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The first formal party Draco attended was his twelfth birthday party. A lot of children his age were invited. Influential people who were invited came with their children, and Lucius also made a point to ask Dumbledore to bring along a couple of his prided students from Hogwarts, but he also reminded them not to mention magic in front of Draco.

His friends from his Muggle school didn't own owls, so he couldn't send them messages via owls. Lucius invited the Hogwarts students so Draco could get more friends because he had been bothering him about not being able to try and send out his pet owl.

He had nearly had an apoplectic fit when he noticed that Harry Potter was among the students brought along by Dumbledore. As a proper host, he wasn't allowed to turn away a guest he had indirectly invited, so he bit his tongue and kept his mouth shut as he glared daggers at the boy who seemed oblivious of anything.

"Harry!" Draco called when he saw Harry walked into the hall.

Lucius buried his face in his hands.

"Hey, Draco," Harry greeted back as he kissed Draco's cheek.

Lucius glowered and glared harder at him.

"Long time no see," Draco said. "I've just got your mail. Hedwig is upstairs resting."

"That's fine then, let her rest," Harry agreed. "Well, happy birthday! How has your day been?"

"Oh, it's great!" Draco exclaimed excitedly. "Mother took me to a dragon reserve this morning. It was awesome! The dragons all looked so ferocious and strong!"

"Draco, why don't you greet Blaise?" Lucius suggested.

"I just talked to Blaise and he's now talking to Theo, Father," Draco answered with an innocent smile. He then turned back to Harry and grabbed his hand. "Come on, show me the magic you promised!"

If looks could kill, Harry would have died ten times over.

Lucius held himself back as he watched Draco and Harry walk towards the backyard almost hand in hand. The thought made him somewhat nauseous—not because Draco was gay, but because he was gay with _Potter_ of all people. He followed them at a safe distance and kept an eye on them like a hawk.

Harry only did simple spells, as he had only done his first year of schooling. He shot sparks from the tip of his wand, light up the tip, transfigured simple things and charmed things to float about. Draco was ecstatic and excited because he had never seen magic all his life and it was a new experience.

Before Harry left the Malfoy Manor together with the other Hogwarts students, Lucius had pulled him aside and warned him not to talk to Draco anymore. He even went as far as to tell Dobby to intercept all letters from Harry to Draco and vice versa.

However, Draco soon became sad and Lucius didn't have the heart to watch his son suffer like that, so he allowed the correspondence to continue, even if he strongly wished the two never met at all.

Narcissa should have brought Draco to Diagon Alley when there weren't Hogwarts students there.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The two meet more often as they grew up. In Fourth Year, when Harry was depressed because even his friends had left him, he had sent Draco a portkey that would send him to a small unit in Hogsmeade. In his letter, he told Draco that the portkey would be activated in two days and that he should make sure he had nothing planned for that day. Ever since the first time, they never parted before making plans of when the portkey would next activate and bring Draco to Hogsmeade again.

Only Ron and Hermione knew that Harry was meeting up with Draco in secret, so every time they had a Hogsmeade weekend, the two made sure to cover up for him. Hermione thought it was sweet and that they would make a sweet couple. Ron never said anything against it because Draco was surprisingly nice to people. He was never told anything about blood status so he thought everyone as the same.

Their friendship soon blossomed into something more and Harry asked Draco out properly near the end of his Fifth Year, before Sirius died as he fell through the Veil. Draco had said yes, but their relationship soon grew strained.

After Draco's birth, Lucius had renounced his loyalty as a Death Eater and came to the Ministry and the Order of Phoenix, giving them information on Voldemort and his followers. In return, he was fully pardoned for his previous involvement, and they promised to look after his family, as his wife and child were both unmarked.

Draco wasn't aware of the ongoing war at all. Harry too had kept it a secret from him because he didn't want Draco to worry. However Draco was perceptive, and he kept pressing Harry to tell him what had him so worried.

Halfway through his sixth year, he told Draco that he had to go. He asked Draco to wait for him, then told Ron and Hermione to tell Draco if he didn't make it through the war.

Draco tried asking Harry's friends, but they too didn't say anything. He hated being kept in the dark and began to grow depressed. Lucius again wished that he never knew Harry, but this time it was him who encouraged Draco, telling him that there must be something important he was doing and he didn't want to involve Draco in it because it would be too dangerous for him. He was the one who told Draco that Harry would come back to fetch him if he truly loved him and that Draco shouldn't lose hope yet.

He waited for Harry to return for two long years. He was starting to grow tired of waiting, and his parents' friends were beginning to set him up with their children.

"I'm sorry, Mother," Draco said as he turned down another proposition. "It's just that I'm not attracted to them."

Narcissa smiled knowingly at him. "Because they're not Harry enough?"

Draco fell silent in thought and nodded hesitantly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, honey," Narcissa said as she pulled her only child close to her. "He has done us a favour by showing you magic and making you happy. Just know that whatever you decide to do, we will always support you."

Draco smiled and hugged Narcissa back. "Thank you, Mother."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco sat in the back garden, sipping tea and enjoying the view of his mother's flower garden. He was enjoying the breeze when suddenly red rose petals flew from outside and swirled around before gathering together to form a huge bouquet. Draco stared suspiciously at the floating bouquet until a piece of sparkling cloth was shrugged away and Harry was revealed, standing there holding onto the bouquet with a wide grin on his face.

"Harry!" Draco exclaimed, but was slightly taken aback by how Harry looked. Gone was the boyish charm, replaced by a much more mature look. Harry didn't look his age anymore. Draco knew it was because he had gone through a lot more than a boy his age should. Lucius had finally told him about the war when it had ended, and Draco had got mad at everyone for keeping such thing from him.

"Hello, love," Harry greeted as he walked over to Draco and pulled him up into a kiss. "I'm sorry I made you wait for too long."

"I have waited so long, Harry," Draco whispered as he lowered his face to better smell the roses. "But it is never too long."

Harry grinned and pecked Draco's cheek. "I've talked to your father," he said. "We'll do the wedding preparations soon."

Draco grinned back. "If you say so."

**End Story**

**Coda a.k.a. the extra bit:**

"Finally decided to show your face, Potter?" Lucius sneered when Harry Potter walked up to him, looking worse for wear. "What makes you think Draco still wants to see you?"

"Because Draco is loyal," Harry answered with a wry smile. "Where is he?"

Lucius fell silent, then spoke up again. "I will not allow you to see him like this," he said. "Go clean yourself up and make yourself presentable. Then I will think about it again."

Harry chuckled. "I shall do so."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Lucius asked. "Get your pathetic arse moving and don't make Draco wait much longer."

"Strange, I recall hearing you say otherwise back then," Harry commented.

"That was then and this is now," Lucius said with a snort. "I only want the best for my son, and if he thinks you are best for him, who am I to say otherwise?"

"You are his father," Harry said easily, then stared at Lucius before he bowed. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me. It was Draco's decision," Lucius said snappily.

Harry stood straight up and gave Lucius a grin. "It seems we're more alike than we thought."

"Oh? How so?"

"We love the same man."

**End Coda**

Hope you enjoyed that :D if you do, do leave a comment coz I'm a comment whore :P


End file.
